Having a simple conversation Right?
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Schuldich meets someone at a carnival... Try and guess who she is..


Having a simple conversation…..Right?  
  
By Two-girls-a-cat-and-a-dog  
  
Standard disclaimer.  
  
No we don't own Weiss .we wish we did, but we don't….  
  
Okay? Please enjoy our story  
  
***  
  
Schuldich flicked the ashes from the cigarette on to the street. He smirked at the sound of footsteps became clearer. A slim woman approached him from the crowd.  
  
"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he gestured offhandedly to the lights of the carnival.  
  
"Do you really have to ask me that?"  
  
"Nah, I've just always wanted to use that line. It fits ne?"  
  
"Don't cheapen what we had Schuldich." she frowned  
  
"Please babe, what we had was cheap"  
  
"With you, naturally"  
  
"You wound me."  
  
"Next time I'll use a hammer"  
  
"I honored you think that much of me." Schuldich replied, performing a ridiculous bow.  
  
"Don't be, I don't think that much of you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Don't say that.....Not unless you mean it."  
  
"How do you know I don't?"  
  
"How do I know you do?"  
  
"That....you'll just have to find out." he smirked.  
  
"I'd rather not," she remarked "I've had enough of you to last a lifetime"  
  
Schuldich brought his hand up and lightly touched her cheek.  
  
"Whose lifetime?"  
  
She leaned in to his touch.  
  
"Preferably yours"  
  
"I'm surprised you're so fond of me"  
  
"I told you before that I'm not"  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"Surely you don't need to ask me that..."  
  
"Humor me"  
  
"For the last time Schuldich, I'm sick of your humor and I'm sick of you"  
  
"That brings back my first question, why are you here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
  
  
Schuldich paused and actually thought a moment before responding.  
  
"…..Damn you Crawford, why do you keep screwing around in my affairs?"  
  
"Why would he want to screw around in your affairs? His are much more interesting."  
  
"Yes, I would know." Schuldich moved and slid his arm around her.  
  
"Our resident Ice cube, wants us to keep our personal matters out of our missions,  
  
So he ties up all the loose ends."  
  
"Which you failed to do yourself."  
  
"Hey, can I help it if I'm a little attached?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind, if it wasn't bordering obsessive."  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Well I'm not bragging."  
  
"Then what would you be doing?"  
  
"Wondering why I'm having this conversation with you. It's over."  
  
"Is that what you feel, or what you want to believe?"  
  
"You believe something different?"  
  
"I don't believe, I know."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know how much you've been thinking of me after we split….."  
  
"Stay out of my head Schuldich..." She warned angrily.  
  
"I also know you're most ticklish …"  
  
"None of that Schuldich, I said it was over."  
  
"And I said I love you."  
  
"Then, why is it I don't believe you??"She asked sadly.  
  
"You don't? Then what do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like you have abandoned me "  
  
"You were the one who said it was over."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be, your life doesn't have doomed to repeat itself."  
  
"Schuldich, I'm tired of playing games with you"  
  
"Then what would you rather be doing?"  
  
Many thoughts came to her mind, none of which she voiced.  
  
"My…I'd almost forgotten how limber you are.'  
  
"I doubt you could still do that…"  
  
"No need to insult, I'm quite sure you'd have your difficulties too." He scoffed.  
  
"Schuldich, I said I doubted it; I never said you were inadequate in bed".  
  
"Oh really was that a challenge?"  
  
"It might have been an offer."  
  
"Oh, I just might have to take it then."  
  
"What's preventing you?"  
  
"You aren't."  
  
"Oh, so I'm not"  
  
"It would appear so."  
  
"Good, let's go, I want to ride the Ferris wheel"  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand dragging him off into the distance.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
(Updated AN)  
  
After much thought………….the girl is………….who knows  
  
Neither of us have a distinct clue…….she could be anyone….  
  
If you really want to venture a guess…….e-mail us………  
  
p.s don't forget to review and tell us what you think…. 


End file.
